hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Night the cringe2
Welcome Hi Night the cringe2, welcome to ! We hope you enjoy the Wiki! Thanks for your contribution to the Marukaite Chikyuu page--not a bad place to start. To help you get more accustomed to the Wiki, here is a link to the Hetalia Archive Policies. Please note that due to excessive vandalism across the Wiki, many of the high-traffic pages cannot be edited by new members. When your account becomes four days old, you'll be able to edit these pages freely. We apologize for the inconvenience; however, these are the new policies that we must adopt to keep this place as clean and factual as possible. Make sure to read the page carefully before turning editing into a hobby, as we (the admins) take the rules very seriously. Be sure to keep in mind that we do not allow fan-art of any kind on this wiki, even for use on personal profiles. If you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page! Allusional (talk) 16:32, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Hello, Cringe! Nice job on adding lyrics and stuff to the songs! Have a nice day! The coolio one 18:05, July 16, 2018 (UTC)Pleaseletmehalp Thanks for your help Hello, thanks for undoing a bunch of the vandalism that's been happening over the past few days. I know it must have been frustrating to chase all of those edits down and undo them, and I apologize for the lack of action on my part. The users that have been giving you so much trouble have been blocked indefinitely, and as far as I can see, the pages are back to normal. Of course, you're probably more well-aware than me of how everything should look by now. While I can't be around to check the Wiki daily anymore, I do get notifications whenever my talk page is edited, so if you ever spot more vandalism, don't hesitate to message me. Thank you so much for your help around here. Allusional (talk| ) 02:35, July 18, 2018 (UTC) ---- Hi, I fixed up the Creatures page! In the future, if there are a bunch of vandalism edits stacked on top of each other, you can always go into the page history (in the drop-down menu next to the "edit" button), find the last un-vandalized version of the page, click the "(undo)" link next to it and publish that. That will revert the page to an older version without the vandalism. But thanks for letting me know about the vandalism once again! Let me know if I can help with anything else in the future. Allusional (talk| ) 23:36, November 7, 2018 (UTC) ---- Hi again! You can find our current pairings template here. To insert the Pairings template, just type at the top of the page, publish the changes, then open the editor back up again to fill in the box information. I find that's the simplest way to insert a template into an article. But if you want to modify it, or create a new template, you're welcome to try. To create a template page, all you need to do is create a page and title it "Template:(TemplateName)". Making a box similar to the ones we currently use is a bit complicated, so I recommend reading Community Central's articles on template use, and the most common type of template, the infobox. It's also helpful to open up an existing template's code to see what it looks like inside. If you find a template page you'd like to copy, click the "Edit" button. In the bottom right corner of the editing screen, you should see a pair of brackets like this: "[]". Clicking on those brackets will change the editor into Source Editor mode, allowing you to see and modify the code behind it. Making templates is pretty complicated to explain, so you'll probably find those articles more useful than my explanations. Good luck with it, though, and thanks for your continued work here! Allusional (talk| ) 00:34, July 2, 2019 (UTC) Episode Infoboxes Hi! Sorry for the late response! I tried making a few changes to the episode infobox template, and you can view the new format here. Basically all I did was add a new section for an episode's Japanese title, which will appear in small text below the name of the episode. I also shrank the title text and made the box a bit wider to accommodate a longer title. Let me know if you meant for me to change something else. The "!!" part of "Go Forth! Newspaper Club!!" was causing the template to act weird, and while I tried fixing it, I don't know enough about CSS or HTML to dive deeper into the code. My guess is that something in the whole wiki's CSS coding (or maybe Fandom's coding system) is causing the formatting issues but that's a very complex page to edit. For now I can only suggest you avoid using "!!" when renaming any articles. I've changed the name of the episode to Episode 102: Gakuen Hetalia: Go Forth! Newspaper Club! First Half and that seemed to solve the problem. Allusional (talk| ) 01:09, August 11, 2019 (UTC) ---- On "It's Easy!!!", the song template requires you to type in the song's name yourself, and that's what will show up as the heading of the box. If you take a look at the song box code, there's a "title" line that must be filled out, whereas the episode box doesn't have a title value. This is because the episode template pre-fills the heading of the box with the page title, so it saves you the trouble of typing in every episode title manually. As you can imagine it can get quite tedious with 150+ episodes. I tried to use nowiki on the episode template, but I couldn't get it to work unfortunately. I could change the episode template so that it matches the song template, in that you have to type in the title of every episode. However, I think that this would potentially be a colossal mess, as the new template would cause every episode page to suddenly have no title in the infobox. The only way to fix that would be to, again, type in every title on every page. I'll continue to look through the Community guides to see if there's any way to fix this, but for now I think this is the simplest solution to the problem. Allusional (talk| ) 02:42, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Thanks Again Hey, thank you for letting me know about the vandalism. I really appreciate you keeping watch over the pages and undoing vandalism wherever you can, especially since I'm not around as often as I used to be. If you like, I can give you the "Content Moderator" status, which I think will help you undo edits a lot easier and give you access to more pages (meaning you can edit high-vandalism pages like America, Russia, England, etc. that have been locked from editing by regular users). I trust the quality of your edits and your judgment, so if you are willing to take up the Content Moderator role, let me know! Allusional (talk| ) 21:50, November 3, 2019 (UTC) ---- Awesome! Glad to have you as a mod, it's the least I can do after all the stuff you've done around here. Here is a link to the Community hub that lists the kind of stuff you can do as a content mod. Personally, I find the "rollback" feature to be the most useful--it adds a "rollback" link to every page's edit history, so you can undo edits with a single click. It also undoes multiple edits from a single user, so it solves most conflicting edit issues. It might take a little while to get used to the new features, but otherwise it's pretty low-pressure. It just makes everything you already do a little easier. I appreciate your help! Allusional (talk| ) 02:56, November 4, 2019 (UTC)